


American Beauty/ American Psycho- Superhero AU- Book 2

by Sciencelings



Series: Superhero AU Fall Out Boy Album fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, Badass Pidge, Everyone Is Gay, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Marvel References, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person Limited, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Polyamorous Voltron Paladins, Polyamory, Polydins, character abuse, everyone is sad, having way to much fun getting hurt, strong independent writer who dont need need no beta, too much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciencelings/pseuds/Sciencelings
Summary: Voltron: The Group of Morally Ambiguous and Polyamorous Superheroes that are too Powerful to give a ShitIt had been months where no one had to worry about Zarkon. This left everyone to be normal teenagers. But usually one of them went on patrol of the city while Pidge used a police scanner that played in the background. They would all cheer when the scanner mentioned whichever of the group was out on watch doing something to help the crime rate in the area. Usually they were things like robberies or attempted rapes.This lack of crime left the large group of heroes with way too much time on their hands. They all bonded as friends and some of them could sense the sexual tension between a lot if them. Things became more tense and awkward as more of the group realized the feelings of the others.





	1. Prologue- Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Give me feedback you cowards

Voltron: The Group of Morally Ambiguous and Polyamorous Superheroes that are too Powerful to give a Shit 

 

 

It had been months where no one had to worry about Zarkon. This left everyone to be normal teenagers. But usually one of them went on patrol of the city while Pidge used a police scanner that played in the background. They would all cheer when the scanner mentioned whichever of the group was out on watch doing something to help the crime rate in the area. Usually they were things like robberies or attempted rapes. 

This lack of crime left the large group of heroes with way too much time on their hands. They all bonded as friends and some of them could sense the sexual tension between a lot if them. Things became more tense and awkward as more of the group realized the feelings of the others. 

It was one day when Matt was out on city duty that they were forced to confront their feelings. 

 

First, Lance took Shiro deep in their small shack and into the bedroom that he and Hunk shared.They came out smiling and holding hands which gained a few weird looks but not many questions. 

 

It started the trend of dating within the circle of ‘friends.’ After Shiro and Lance started officially dating, Keith and Pidge casually dated, Hunk and Allura started their soft relationship, Lotor started out uninterested but when Shiro and Lance broke up, Lotor dated each of them a little. And for a while, the air was more comfortable and everyone seemed happier. 

 

Room arrangements would change frequently, they would share rooms with the ones that they were dating as late night conversations got cute. The single team members randomly shared the extra rooms and the next thing they knew, the pairing had gotten together. No one was surprised when none of them turned out to be straight, 

 

Everyone had developed. Especially on the tech side. Pidge and Matt upgraded everyone's super suits. Now Keith's suit was more flameproof, Lances suit wouldn’t heat up with all of the friction it was forced to endure, Shiro’s arm could now play all the pirated music that Pidge had collected over the years, they had created a suit for Allura that could melt into her body instead of just ripping off when she shifted. 

 

But most importantly, They had created an electric resistant set of bracelets that that allowed them to touch again. Once they had perfected the design they had hugged for an hour straight. While crying. There was a lot of crying. 

 

However, It wasn’t a complete solution. Both Matt’s and Pidge’s eyes glowed while they were touching and lights would occasionally go out but the consequences weren’t severe enough to count. They would often scare their teammates when it was dark with the creepiness of their glowing eyes. They got a few great screams from Lance and Lotor. 

 

But things weren’t perfect forever. Keith and Pidge were taking the night shift, as they usually did. She was plugged into the cities camera systems when she reeled back and accidentally bumped her head against Keith, of whose lap she was comfortably sat on.

 

“Ow-” Keith muttered. “What’s wrong?” He said quickly after noticing Pidges frantic expression.

 

“He-he’s back… Oh god-” She was paler than normal and she was trembling ever so slightly. 

 

“Calm down, who is back?” Keith tried to be a calming influence but he wasn’t very good. She leaned back against him and sighed. 

 

“The guy that almost killed us all. Zarkon is back.

 

***

 

Pidge wasn’t going to admit that she had almost gotten into a panic attack. She had seen Zarkons unmistakable face as he looked straight through the camera that she was watching through. Right at her. Somehow he had known that she was keeping and eye out. His glowing yellow eyes held a chilling smirk and she had immediately forced herself out of the cameras and back to safety. Back with Keith’s arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder, obviously only seconds from falling asleep. 

 

The decided not to wake everyone up as some of them had a long day of fighting crime. They just waited. Until Hunk woke up to make breakfast. 

 

Hunk immediately knew something was wrong. He didn’t need empathetic powers to tell. Pidge was on her laptop like usual, with Keith full asleep with his head resting lightly on her lap. She had one had combing Keith’s hair and one hand resting on the laptop with her eyes closed as she normally did when she was working with technology. 

 

Hunk could immediately sense an underlying fear coming from Pidge and he had to consciously stop himself from tackling her with a hug. Instead, he walked over gently to her and rested his hand on her shoulder and attempted to replace her fear with some form of ease and security. She didn’t even move when he did so besides the tension relaxing in her body. He couldn’t completely take away her fear as genuine as it was but he did as much as he could. He left the room to start Pidges favorite breakfast to help her feel better. And because peanut butter chocolate chip cookie bars sounded tasty anyway. They were college age students with no real jobs and the lack of responsibility. Cookies for breakfast weren’t anything new.

 

Well technically they did have jobs. Lance worked as the best goddamn barista at the local coffee shop and Matt worked at a shitty tech shop after Pidge falsified his qualifications. But their main source of income was from bounty hunting and Pidge stealing money from billionaires. 

 

Hunk didn’t believe that most of them had morals but he didn’t feel bad. Someone making thousands of dollars a day could afford to buy them ingredients for cookies. At least they weren’t homeless. 

 

Soon the smell of fresh cookies woke everyone else up and they started to trickle into the main family room. Matt sat on the couch by Pidge and shook her lightly out of her work. Her eyes opened and the light ring in her eyes slowly faded as she leaned a bit on his shoulder. This was when he knew that something was wrong. Even after they had the ability to touch without causing shit, She had never been incredibly comfortable with lots of contact. 

 

“You okay Pidgey?” He raised an eyebrow. 

 

“He’s back…” She muttered before touching the computer screen in front of her before the multiple dark screens in the room turned on and showed a single dark, grainy image of Zarkon looking at the camera. Of which she had seen early in the morning before any of them had woken up. 

 

The warm chatter of the room, which had previously matched the warmth of the newly baked cookies, had stopped as everyone saw the images. A small gasp had escaped from Allura’s mouth and Lotor had visibly tightened his jaw. 

 

“I thought we were done with this bastard!” Lance grumbled. He had really not liked being mind controlled. 

 

“It’s been months! I thought he had fled! Why would he be back?” Allura seemed to have to dampen her anger. 

 

“He saw me… He knew I saw him.. He is coming for us.” Pidge muttered. Seeing Zarkon again obviously triggered some sort of traumatic memory. Everyone knew she had a few to choose from. 

 

“There is no way we can go against him if he can control half of us.” Lotor said clearly with an air of some sort of authority.   
“I can make some sort of resistant if we can detect his outward frequency…” Pidge suggested as she seemed to slowly recover. 

 

“And how are we going to do that?” Shiro asked before yawning. 

 

“I can do it if i can get close enough to him.” Pidge said in a determined tone.

 

“That is not a good idea.” Matt pointed out.

 

“He is going to be going after us. I would rather be ready this time.” She sighed. “And maybe this time he will be gone for good. Just leave it to me. I won’t even have to be that close. Just in the same building.” She tried to justify the idea.

 

“I don’t think we have any other choice. If Zarkon gets to us before we have any idea about how to prevent him from controlling half of us, we’re as good as dead.” Lotor said grimmly.

 

“Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine. But I do agree… We were lucky to get out alive last time. We have to be prepared. But I am worried. Pidge, Are you sure you’re up to this?” Shiro looked over to Pidge with a concerned expression. 

 

“It doesn’t matter. If Zarkon can take control of any of us, He can kill you with a snap of his fingers.” Pidge snapped for effect. “The only reason he didn’t do it before was, I think, Because It takes quite the emotional toll to kill those that you care about. Because   
if he has loose enough morals to use a living person as a battery than he would have no problem forcing us to tear ourselves apart.” 

 

There was a moment of heavy silence. 

 

“Can we discuss this over cookies?” Lance pleaded.


	2. Shiro- Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put way too many marvel and xmen references. I have no regrets.

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries

 

Mama, fight my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong the story's aloof  
Heavy metal, rock my heart  
Come on, come on and let me in  
I'm cruising on your thighs, leave my fingerprints  
And this is for tonight  
I thought that you would feel  
I never meant for you to fix yourself

 

And I can't stop till the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light  
My shadow is over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

 

He's been here forever  
And he's the chosen fruit  
I could scream forever  
We all poisoned you

 

***

 

Breakfast was grim despite being cookies and milk. Everyone was discussing how to get Pidge close enough to Zarkon to pick up his mind control frequency. They would probably have to re-find him and the only people that could go on this mission would be the ones who were already immune. Only Allura, Lotor and Matt could join Pidge on the mission. 

 

That left Shiro, Keith, Lance, and Hunk. And Shiro was very worried about not being able to go. But he also didn’t want to be controlled again. He was terrified. He could see himself fighting his friends but he couldn’t control anything that his body did. 

 

Everyone agreed to keep in touch with earpieces so that they could keep each other updated. Keith seemed a little bit upset that he wouldn’t be able to go with Pidge. Ever since they got together, He had been very protective of her and she was pretty protective of him. Which made sense because they were the type of couple that go out superheroing for a date. There was nothing more romantic than kicking ass side by side. 

 

“-And his frequency won’t be able to translate through the microphones so there’s no chance of you guys getting under his control.” 

 

“I thought frequency was transferred through sound…” 

 

“No Lance, A frequency is the rate at which something occurs or is repeated over a particular period of time or in a given sample. His frequency travels through electromagnetic pulses. Which can technically make noise but the noise cannot cause brainwashing. That’s why we can use microphones. The electromagnetism is why me and Matt are immune to them. Our bodies are already completely immune to any electrical interference. Lotor simply got used to the frequency so his body can ignore it. I’m not sure how Allura is immune to it but it could just be a natural immunization or early exposure.” She lectured.

 

“I didn’t understand any of that.” Lance said after a moment of silence from the group. Pidge immediately sighed and stuffed her face with a cookie. 

 

“It doesn’t matter. You can’t get mind controlled with just the sound especially with the distance. Zarkon has to be here in person to control you.” Matt clarified. Pidge gave him a thumbs up while she viciously devoured her cookie breakfast. 

 

“Okay cool…” Lance nodded.

 

“I’m going to go get my laptop. I need to keep an eye on… him.” Pidge stood up from her stool and she disappeared into the other room. 

 

“Should we really do this?” Shiro whispered so that Pidge wouldn’t hear from the other room. 

 

“I’m not sure if we have a choice… My father will not stop looking for us. We have to have a way to combat him.” Lotor muttered as he took a sip of tea from a delicate cup. Shiro sighed. He was very worried. Not just about Pidge or the group that could go on this mission, but also because of his fear for after that. What then? Do they all confront Zarkon or wait for him to come to them. And that’s if the mind control immune team succeeds on the first try. 

 

Pidge came back in with her laptop and she sat back down. Lance seemed to be in a deep conversation with Hunk and Allura about the substance of reality. Keith seemed to be falling asleep in his chair and Matt watched his sister worriedly. Who of which was instantly consumed in her computer. From what Shiro could see on the screen was just flashing city cameras that passed faster than he could process. 

 

Shiro, Matt and Lotor shared worried gazes until they noticed Pidge freeze on one camera. The people watching seemed to recognize the large grainy figure moving on the screen.

 

“Found him…” Pidge muttered. “He’s set up a new headquarters in the abandoned Altea building.” She said with her eyes still closed as she did when she was connected physically with technology. Allura stopped her conversation when she overheard Pidges words. 

 

“What? What did you say about the Altea building?” She walked over to see the computer screen. “Oh…” Her voice died out. 

 

“Why? Does this building mean something to you?” Shiro questioned the white haired woman. 

 

“It was my father’s business. Before he was murdered by Zarkon and I was kidnapped, My father ran the Altea Company of Technology. Then we disappeared and no one found out what happened and we were forgotten. Zarkon erased us.” she said as she stared angrily at the computer screen. “When do we start?” She looked up at Shiro with the same type of angry determination that he had seen from Pidge. 

 

***

 

“Bucky, do you come in?” A voice crackled in Shiro’s earpiece causing him to roll his eyes. 

 

“Very funny Matt…” 

 

“Hey, No- My code name is Quicksilver!” He heard Matt’s laughter as he spoke.

 

“Fine uh, what’s everyone else’s code names again?”

 

“Well we have Loki, Storm, Spiderman, and me, Quicksilver! But you know, the Evan Peters version. I mean have you seen that guy? He was definitely my Bi awakening!” Matt said. They had made up the code names after everyone's favorite superheroes, Not the ones with the same powers to confuse everyone else. (Lotor thought that Loki was just misunderstood) but everyone thought that Bucky fit better for Shiro than Captain America. He couldn’t imagine why…

 

“Whatever, What’s your status?” Shiro tried to be serious. His friends were on a dangerous mission and he was the only one taking it seriously. 

 

“Uh, Allur- I mean- Strom flew us to the top of the building and Spidey put their cameras on a convincing loop. I promise that we’ll keep you updated. But soon we’ll have to go silent.” Matt seemed to be trying to be serious but he still had a light hearted tone to his voice. He didn’t seem worried about the mission so why should Shiro be?

 

“Okay, Tell me if you need anything... “ Shiro sighed. He had trouble not being there in the front lines. He couldn’t do much from so far away. He just had to listen and give advice through the tiny microphone. 

Everyone who was left behind was afraid, but Keith seemed especially worried. Probably because he was passionate when it came to relationships so at the moment, Pidge meant a lot to him. He was so worried that he was pacing with his connection to her through his earpiece. He whispered into it quietly and tapped on it nervously. 

 

Lance and Hunk were also worried but they were less fidgety about it. They were a bit less obvious. Hunk talked calmly through his earpiece to Lotor and Lance to Allura. It was good that they were all on separate channels because Shiro did not want to hear Keith and Pidge with their agressive flirting and sassing. And with so many of them it would be easy to get sidetracked and get too loud. 

 

“And Matt… Don’t be afraid to take off your restraints and team up with Pidge if you guys get in trouble…” Shiro muttered. It had been a while since Matt had explained it to him, you see, Powers aren’t exactly physical if that makes any sense. Powers were fluid and able to fuse with other powers. That’s why Pidge and Matt were so powerful together. When their powers were able to combine, Their powers basically multiplied and became almost uncontainable. Powers could only combine with other powers if the two people fully trusted and had a truly deep connection with each other. Or else their powers may not be compatible. 

 

Powers weren’t exactly hereditary or contained in DNA. If an exact clone of someone with powers was created, they wouldn’t have powers. The body does adapt to the powers of the individual, for example, Lance is what is categorized as a speedster. When he first found out about his powers, he ran out of energy and got sore incredibly easily but now, he can run miles in moments and he also has acquired incredible leg muscles. 

 

But Shiro wasn’t like everyone else. His genetics and body had been practically edited. His arm had been removed and replaced with a weaponised version of the limb. And not just that, but his muscles had been injected with an experimental steroid that gave him supernatural strength, healing, reflexes, agility, and resistance. Shiro wasn’t even completely sure about everything that had been done to him. And he wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out. 

 

“You got it Bucky.” Shiro could almost see Matt’s little smirk. 

 

“Stay on task soldier.” Shiro smiled back as if his old friend could see him. “And please don’t die.” 

 

“Of course captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be a coward and give me feedback because i know that I suck at this whole consistent writing thing. Find me on the Voltron Amino, Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr with the same name if you want. I take art requests and I'm trying to get more into writing so i take requests like that too. Just be my friends please.


	3. Novocaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry
> 
> Also I had to cut this chapter in half to not make it insanely long. So, Cliffhanger. yay.

“We’ll be fine,” Matt said but he was really trying to convince himself. He really didn't want to go back… he wanted to be done with the galra forever but he didn't have a choice to be on this mission. He was one of the only ones immune to Zarkons electromagnetic mind control. And he felt the need to protect Pidge. He wasn't completely sure about what had happened to her as it had been the one thing that she wouldn't share. 

 

He had been contained and forced to fight but he had a feeling that they actually did something to Pidge. He had noticed that she was clingy to him after their first encounter with the galra although they couldn't actually touch without causing lots of destruction. She had stayed near him as if she was still in disbelief that he was there. Once they had developed the device to stop the surge of power from when they came in physical contact with each other, they had hugged desperately for a very long time. They had both been incredibly isolated for so long and to them, they could only truly trust each other. 

 

Anyway back to the stealth mission, Matt was worried about Pidge. Enough said. 

 

The four supers snuck through the ventilation system with the lead of Pidge who could see through the nearby cameras and keep them hidden. Every once in a while she would motion for them to be quiet and still, which usually meant that there was someone nearby. And it would suck if they got caught. 

 

Eventually they got to a place where they had to leave the vents. They dropped to the ground using their powers to keep them quiet. Matt used the air pressure to slow his descent and cushion his fall. He imagined that Allura had shifted her feet or made herself more aerodynamic for her fall. Lotor probably weakly propelled himself away from the ground to land safely and Pidge probably used the metal in the ground and her electromagnetism them to slow her descent. Matt realized that they were a great team for a stealth mission. 

 

“I think there's someone nearby…” Pidge hissed. They all looked around and shuffled backwards and instinctively closed the gaps between them to make a square of considerably tall people and Pidge. Who looked just as intimidating with her murderous expression as her teammates who were all at least a full foot taller than her. 

 

A soft giggle echoed from an uncomfortably close distance from them. It felt like the sound had been right in Matt's ear… he automatically looked to where the sound had come from to not see anything at all. He looked behind him where there was a small space between him and his teammates. For some reason he felt like there was something there except… there wasn't. Just empty air.

 

He tried to focus on the air around them as a crazy idea formed in his head. But he felt something that wasn't just air. There was something- or someone there. 

 

“We’re not alone in here are we…” Matt muttered to his teammates. Allura and Pidge looked a little confused but for some reason, Lotor looked like he knew something and it made Matt a little bit suspicious. Then the giggle returned but loudly. 

 

“Ooh you're a clever one aren't you!” A highly pitched feminine voice laughed from the supposed void behind them. This time they all jumped to face the noise. A glowing yellow eyed, smiling woman materialized out of the space that had once been closest to all of them. Everyone seemed shocked except for Lotor who spoke- or rather grumbled- first. 

 

“Ezor…” 

 

“Hey sweetie! Are you happy to see me?” The woman grinned. She had a high colorfully dyed ponytail and even dyed eyebrows. She was very tall and wore the same uniform that they had first seen Lotor in. me uniform that Lotor was found in.

 

Matt also noticed the unsettling yellow glow to her eyes that his friends had when they were being mind controlled. Cool they had an enemy with the ability to turn invisible. This wouldn’t be a problem if he could keep his focus on the movement of the air. His powers weren’t just controlling the air, it was part of him. He felt it as an extension of his soul. He had an extra sense that allowed him to feel movement through tiny changes in the air molecules. But it wasn’t much of an advantage unless he was completely focused on seeing that way. But it was the only way that he could see the invisible. 

 

“Ezor, w-where are the others? Zarkon never splits you guys up like this…” Lotor said cautiously as if he already knew the answer. The chameleon woman only smiled wider. It was pretty creepy at this point. 

 

“Of course my friends are here. We were sent here once the small one saw our cameras.” She looked at Pidge in a way that made his sister shrink a little bit. This made Matt incredibly defensive over his little sister. 

 

“Where are these friends of yours? I can’t sense them nearby. Please don’t tell me that their like you and… disappear-y.” Matt raised an eyebrow. “And Lotor I would appreciate some helpful information.” He turned to one of his white haired teammates. 

 

“Well you know Ezor, can completely vanish on demand and is an expert at acrobatic combat. There's her girlfriend Axca who was genetically engineered to be the perfect soldier. Then there's Narti who has contact based mind control and who also has been heavily trained and she's blind. And there's Zethrid. Permanent Hulk-alike who won't hesitate to kill all of us as fast as possible.”

 

“Hey I'm right here-” Ezor started before Matt interrupted. 

 

“I'll take invisible woman, you take supersoldier, Allura takes Girl Hulk, and Pidge takes Mind control lady is that okay?” Everyone nodded like it was probably the best plan. They'd obviously help each other as much as they could but pairing off was probably a good start. 

 

“Making a plan in front of the the enemy is really rude!” Ezor pouted and folded her arms. Matt genuinely wondered why Ezor wasn't using the opportunity to attack them. It turns out that she was just stalling. Waiting for her backup. Which announced their presence with a gunshot. And the bullet went right towards Lotors pretty head. It went faster than Matt could identify but not too fast for Pidge to stop. She had whipped her hand towards the bullet and it stopped in mid air. Her hand shook like controlling the bullet physically hurt her. Her hand went down and the bullet followed by dropping to the ground. 

 

The bullet had been fired by a tall masked woman with shortly cropped purple hair. She was followed by an huger muscled woman and a woman with a large head scarf covering her face except cloudy white eyes. He turned back to Ezor and found that she had disappeared. “Okay guys, lets go I guess.” Matt shrugged and closed his eyes to focus on Ezors location. 

 

She was right behind him. He spun around and swung his fist at her. Her form rippled back into visibility as she stumbled from the impact. She still had a smile plastered on her face but this one felt more menacing and cruel. A shiver sped down his spine similar to his sisters lightning. 

 

“Bring it on motherfucker.” He growled and the air in the room turned cold to his will. He saw the tips of his warm blond hair start to frost in a cool supernatural white. The bitter cold didn't bother him but he saw almost everyone else start to shiver. All of them attempted to hide it and he saw Pidge roll her eyes a little. Allura didn't shiver, Matt just saw feathers morph onto her body up to her neck. Lotor had reddened in the cheeks and nose but he didn't look too bothered. 

 

Ezor launched herself at him and turned invisible in the process. He closed his eyes as chaos ensued. He almost successfully dodged her attack but was pushed violently on his side. Ow. He heard the growl of some unknown animal that Allura had turned into and the crackle of lightning. He kept his eyes closed to find Ezor. She was on her feet in front of him and he scrambled to stand and was immediately tripped. He heard that stupid fucking giggle again but this time strong blast of air pushed Ezor backward, unfortunately she held her ground. But it gave Matt enough time to get up and rip the restraining cuff off of his wrist and get a quick scan of his surroundings. 

 

Allura was in the form of a white lioness and was batting at the large muscular woman. Allura always pounced out of the way every time the woman tried to swing at her. Lotor was sword against the gun of the short haired woman and he was only slightly less athletic than the woman. It was kind of entertaining to see them flip around and dodge eachother. Pidge seemed to be fine, she used her lack of height and surprising strength to get close to Narti and dodge her attacks. But she still had her cuff on and she didn’t seem to be trying to use her powers. 

 

Matt pulled his focus back to his own fight and sent himself diving out of Ezor way with a blast of air. He pulled out a thick rod that extended to a perfectly sized staff. He didn’t know why he didn’t take it out earlier, he probably forgot that he had it. He wasn’t used to having an easily accessible weapon. When he wasn’t out on patrol he practiced using the weapon and he thought that he did pretty well with it, considering that he had terrible aim with a gun and didn’t know how to hold a blade. A staff was a pretty good fit for him. 

 

Anyway, back to almost being killed-

 

Ezor flew back at him with blazing speed and he managed to whack her kick away with his staff and he pushed her away with the weapon. He slid his hand to a little ridge in the staff and pressed his finger into a secret button. The sharp ends of the staff started to glow white hot and pulse with fiery energy. He spun the weapon and the edges made a bright blurred circle in the air. He used the momentum to thrust a hot end into Ezors side. She shrieked and before Matt knew it, He heard the sharp sound of a gunshot. Then a moment later, blistering pain erupted from his chest. It took him a moment to register. Time seemed to slow and he noticed the rage filled face of Axca, who had a pistol in her hand. Pointed straight at him. He had always thought that getting shot would have more of an impact and make him fall over but that simply wasn’t the case. He felt himself react to the pain but somehow it felt far away. Immediately after his own scream of pain he heard the most heartbreaking sound. His sisters panicked scream consisting of saying the word ‘no’ multiple times.

 

This is when he fell to the ground and his vision started to fade. He could make out only a few words and phrases. Most of them he didn’t like. For example, “Get him out of here,” “I’ll hold them off,” and “Don’t worry about me, he’s the only thing that matters.” all of which seemed to be yelled out by his sister. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay conscious any longer and everything went black. For a moment, he thought that he was dead. And his last thought was pity. Pity for everyone that loved him, especially his sister. He didn’t want her to hurt anymore… 

 

He didn’t want to leave her…

 

He didn’t want to die…

 

He was so afraid. So… afraid...


End file.
